It was an Honest Mistake: REALLY
by 122 Generation
Summary: Was breaking up with your most trusted companion ever the smartest decision? How would you fix it? Rangershipping two-shot.
1. The Best Memories

**I have not published a story in a _long_ time. Enjoy this one!**

* * *

**It was an honest mistake. REALLY.**

"Excuse me?!" Solana stared at her fellow co-worker in tears.

"We're breaking up," Lunick carefully said. "I – I'm terminating the relationship."

The two Pokémon Rangers stood a few yards away from the edges of Ringtown. Up to now Luick and Solana had been involved in a romantic relationship for a while. But after some time Lunikc began to fear what his future would look like as the relationship had gotten deeper.

In the end, he settled on terminating the relationship. Much to his grief.

Solana wiped a tear away, and without another word she whipped around and ran further and further away from Lunick, alongside her Plusle. Lunick and his Partner Pokémon Minun watched her run away.

_I hope you're not making a big mistake here, Lunick_, he thought.

**Five days later…**

Though Lunick was recognised as one of the best Pokémon Rangers known to date, the Pokémon Top Ranger Kellyn was surprised to find him eating a very lonely lunch, and not only because that the restaurant was nearly empty.

With his Partner Pokémon Pachirisu, Grotle, and Kirlia; Kellyn went to check out exactly what Lunick was up to. Truth be told, Lunick was publicly known for dating his co-worker Solana.

Besides, what Lunick was eating were potatoes. That. Was. Strange. From what Kellyn knew from the public, Lunick _always_ ate his potatoes with rice. Obviously, Kellyn deduced, something was very wrong. For sure.

"Yo, Lunick," Kellyn pulled a seat beside the elite Ranger and sat on it.

"Hey, Kellyn," Lunick said without looking at the other Ranger. "How've you been?"

"I should be asking you that," Kellyn countered. "I noticed you're eating only potatoes and no rice. What happened?"

Lunick signalled the waiter to bring him another glass of water. Kellyn was starting to fear for Lunick's sanity when he saw Lunick drank the water so quickly. It didn't look like he was thirsty, but Kellyn could tell there was a sense of sadness in the air.

"I… broker her heart, Kellyn," Lunick quietly replied, and continued eating his lunch.

Kellyn and his three Partner Pokémon were at a loss for words.

* * *

Elsewhere, Solana was standing near the seaside to calm herself. Typically, ocean air was known to sooth one's thoughts and mind. So she decided to give it a shot.

In her mind, memories flooded her thoughts. She had spent so many good times with Lunick, be it on Missions, dates, or campaigns. What had she done to cause such a traumatic action/decision from Lunick? Or perhaps, this was all Lunick's fault alone.

Now Solana would be asking herself, _Now what?!_

There was, of course, the apparent option to go back to the Ranger Base, but the thought of meeting Lunick again pained her. Perhaps then, she should transfer to another region under Ranger sanction. Almia would be her best bet, since it was closely associated…

Instead, Solana turned and walked away with Plusle closely following her.

* * *

With Lunick in such a terrible state, Kellyn paid for the Ranger's lunch. Not only because it was out of minimal sympathy, but also because Lunick was so disoriented that he forgot to pay for his meal on the way out.

"I – I guess I need some time, really," Lunick sighed.

"Well, then have a great day…" Kellyn quietly said. "Hope you'll make it up eventually."

Lunick nodded and the two Rangers, with their respective Pokémon, went separate ways. Lunick, on his part, began walking past various stores, markets, and restauright choice. rants. Many of which were ones he had gone on dates with Solana.

It pained him to even look at them, but deep down Lunick was convinced, and was absolutely sure, he had made the right choice. Prying his eyes away from the stores, Lunick proceeded up the stone stairs to the city heights.

* * *

For Solana, she merely walked the remaining length of the seaside to the nearest Ranger Base. It was official. She was going to renounce her post in Fiore and transfer to Almia. Maybe she'll have a fresh start from there.

But when Solana thought of that, tearful memories flashed through her mind like a rapid river. Another part of her didn't want to leave Fiore, because so much of her best times and memories, and not just those being a Ranger, lived here. It was like if she left Fiore, she would plunge her heart to terrible depths. How ironic, because the thought of Lunick pained her the same way.

With not much direction left, Solana set for the nearest Ranger Base.

A dear memory of her co-workers laughing at her and Lunick played through her mind as she walked. Her co-workers at the Ranger Base were always keen to see them in a romantic relationship. How would they react to these circumstances now?


	2. Met Him Once and Changed Me Forever

**Really sorry I haven't updated for a long time! It's just that I've run out of momentum in writing and currently at a standstill...**

* * *

By the time Solana had reached the edges of Fall City (Ringtown and Fall City were simply too far. Summerland? Forget it) she decided to make her way to the market. To put Lunick off her mind, to distract herself, Solana wanted to buy a bunch of clothes and possibly food. If anything was good enough to distract Solana, it would be these three things.

Yes, **three** things: clothes, food, and most importantly books.

Actually, right now Solana had no appetite for clothes and food at the moment, so she settled on looking for a good book to read.

As she moved, Solana knew that the shortest route was by travelling to city heights. Her heart felt like it was in shattered pieces of glass. Despite getting some ocean air, Solana still felt very empty. Lunick, her known co-worker since she began her Ranger career, was no longer with her. Sadly, she bought a romantic tragedy novel to get some of the burden off of her. She hoped it would make her feel better.

Plusle, on the other hand, scurried ahead and up the stairs, with Solana not far behind.

And as she walked up the stairs, she came face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see right now. Not Lunick, that's for sure.

Oh, speak of the devil, and he shall appear. It _was_ Lunick, and he was looking back at her in the eye, and from higher ground.

Silence followed.

Not sure what to do, Solana saw Lunick ready to walk past her.

But instead, Lunick cried and collapsed on Solana, whereas she had to instinctively catch him to keep him from falling. She caught him as if she were giving him a hug. In some of her memorable times as a Pokémon Ranger, she hadn't seen Lunick cry like this before, and Solana knew exactly why.

"I guess your heart must be as broken as mine," she softly whispered as a way to comfort him.

"No! Argh! You – don't understand!" Lunick yelled, and fortunately no one else was at the heights to hear him. "My – my knee! It – hurts!"

What Lunick had just said destroyed most of the atmosphere. Suddenly Solana felt very awkward indeed. Lunick was grasping onto her as if holding on for dear life. Cautiously, Solana laid Lunick onto the step so he could sit. Plusle and Minun, on the other hand, also sat down to watch what was going on.

"It seems like you've got some damaged cartilage in your knee," Solana concluded as she finished her minute examination. "I'm sure that the guys at the Ranger Base will be happy to help you out! Otherwise, there won't be any cartilage soon!"

By that time, Solana seemed close to laughing. Without further argument, she whipped around, catching Lunick on her back, and began to carry him down the stairs. Why, she was even _blushing_ a bit as she did this!

_Just like old times_, Solana thought. _Except this time _I'm_ carrying Lunick! Back in the day only he carried me!_

* * *

An hour later, Solana had dropped off Lunick at the Ranger Base for a medical exam. Despite the circumstances surrounding them before and now, Lunick had insisted that she stay with him.

Another hour later, Lunick walked out of the Ranger Base on his feet.

"I'm back!" he shouted, and the first thing he did was surprise Solana with a crushing hug. "Thank you thank you thank you Solana!"

The other Pokémon Ranger had to recover a bit from the whiff of shock Lunick had given her, and was more surprised (and not to mention fumed) when Lunick pressed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Well, you're certainly standing again now…" Solana muttered, and then her face brightened. "Say, Lunick! Do you have anything to do later on?"

Lunick glimpsed at Minun, who shook his head, and returned his gaze to his former (?) co-worker. "No, not at all. Why?"

"I was thinking if we could go on a lunch date or something…" she said. "A coffee or a light meal, perhaps."

"Fine, but I'm buying," Lunick flatly, yet satirically, said.

Solana scoffed. "Fine."


End file.
